


The Morning After

by JohnOConnor



Series: Miss Not-So Goodie Two-Shoes [2]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Anal, Drugs, F/F, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the mind-blowing party, Jade gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: The morning after the mind-blowing party, Jade gets an unexpected visitor.
> 
> Notes: 1) This series contains consensual sex between females as well as recreational drug usage. If either of these activities offend you, please don't read this.
> 
> 2) Special thanks to Loganx5 for invaluable assistance and marvelous suggestions.
> 
> 3) Additional thanks to Quitting Time for the opening scene. I took a couple of suggestions and twisted them just a little bit more...

Part 2  
The Morning After  
or  
The Revelation of Jade West

 

Jade was on the stage in Sikowitz's classroom. The entire class was sitting in front of her. Beck was leaning forward, his chin resting on his fist, with an interested look in his eyes. Andre had an similar look of mild interest as did Robbie. The rest of the class were the usual mix of those paying attention, those who could care less and the few who'd rather be anywhere else. There was no sign of Sikowitz though.

To her horror, Jade realized she was stark naked and strapped down, spread eagle fashion, on a large, tilted table in front of the entire class. She couldn't speak due to the ballgag secured in her mouth. And she realized she had that just-fucked feeling in her pussy. 

Looking to the left, she saw a small table with various things... Jade recognized dildos - both strap-ons and loose, butt plugs, nipple clamps (which explained her painful nipples) and something she'd only heard of called a feeldo.

Glancing to the right, she saw Tori standing in a black leather bodysuit complete with stiletto heals and gloves. She held a riding crop in one hand and held Cat's hand in her other. Cat was naked too and grinning widely. Then Jade noticed the strap-on Cat was wearing. 

"Cat, thank you for helping demonstrate cunnilingus as well as the proper way to use a double-headed dildo. You can take your seat."

"Yay!" Cat stepped off the stage. Before she sat down, she undid the straps and pulled the other half of the two-headed shaft out of her own body. Tossing the harness towards the stage, she sat near Beck, licking the dildo like candy and giggling. "I got a Jade lollypop!"

Jade began to squirm on the table. She had to get out of here. 

"As I explained, until your slave has ultimately succumbed, there will be episodes such as this," Tori said. She brought the crop down on Jade's thighs, barking out the command, "Stop!"

Jade glared at the sexy teen dominatrix as she continued to pull at the restraints on her wrist. Another slash of the crop across Jade's flat belly and she lay quiet as Tori explained, "Now while movement and resistance will make some of the technical aspects of the various sex acts more difficult, it can heighten the feeling of power you have over your sub. The fact is, you're breaking them and there is nothing they can do about that." 

Tori continued her lecture as she set the riding crop on the table. "As I said earlier, a good, adjustable platform is ideal for keeping your new toy subdued and helpless while making it easier for her, or him if that's your interest, to pleasure you." Tori pulled a small lever and began to tilt the table back until Jade was horizontal, even as the lecture continued, "There are many ways to restrain your sub but I prefer this table as it allows you to place the sub's mouth in position to pleasure your ass, pussy or cock." Jade was now head down at a forty-five degree angle, aas she had been in before.

"Wheels on the table aren't necessary, but for this demonstration, they do allow me to turn it so you can see another demonstration of subduing your ‘prey’," Tori said as she turned the table so Jade was sideways to the class.

"I'm sure some of you were wondering about the zippers on my catsuit," Tori said as she fingered the silver tab at waist level near her navel. "They allow you to expose your pleasure centers while maintaining the psychological control the black leather gives you."

Tori tugged the zipper down, slowly exposing a small thicket of brown pubic hair and her glistening lips beneath. With her other hand, she reached through her legs to take control of the zipper and pulled it up along her ass, turning so her students could see that tanned ass slowly be exposed by the parted black leather.

"Now you should see the fruits of your domination. Your submissive will agree to anything you desire. In this case, my lovely submissive, Jade, will perform analingus on me."

Tori unstrapped the ball gag and placed that on the table with her other toys. Jade's hoarse voice whispered, "Tori, please... No..."

"You may still encounter some resistance but, as long as you maintain control, it is ineffectual." With that, Tori turned her back on Jade, squatted down and pressed her ass to the Goth's face, planting her asshole directly over Jade's mouth. "Now, lick me Jade. That is if you want me to release you any time soon."

The class could see the movement of Jade's tongue as her throat muscles moved beneath her pale skin. "Ooh..." Tori muttered. "I'm sorry class but it was an involuntary...mo...moan. As I...just... Just showed, threats may...stillll… Mmm...be necessary..."

Even as she was moaning from Jade's rim job, Tori glanced at the clock. Tori rose and said, "Okay, we're almost out of time so I'll demonstrate one of my personal favorite ways to humiliate your sub - the golden shower."

The brunette turned around, straddled Jade's head and...

~~~~~

With a scream, I jolted upright in my bed. "Oh my god... A dream? It was a freakin' dream?”

It was Saturday morning…and it was way too bright. It was so bright, it hurt. 

But it distracted me from that evil dream.

I stumbled out of bed and crossed the room to close the drapes. Once that was done, I headed back to bed.

Just as I was falling asleep, my mother hammered on my door. “JADE! I heard you scream. Are you alright?”

“Yes. Just a bad dream,” I muttered. She hammered on the door again.

“WHAT?!?” I yelled, frustrated that she hadn’t left already. And why the hell was she home?

“You went out last night!” came her overly loud response, even as she entered my room.

“Huh?” My head was still fuzzy and I was barely conscious.

“You went out last night,” she said again.

I glared at my mother and saw she hadn’t gotten much sleep. If any. She was still in her same clothes from last night and her hair was not so stylish anymore. If anyone looked like a candidate for the morning-after walk of shame, it was Mommy Dearest.

“So?”

“I grounded you!”

“Yeah, well, about that…” I never finished my statement. I really needed my coffee to function.

“Now you’re grounded for the week. Give me your keys.”

I knew she meant the car keys. I waved towards the dresser. She grabbed them, leaving me my house keys at least. “Now, you will find another way to school this week and be right home after.”

“What about rehearsal?”

Mom looked blankly at me and said, “Okay, right after rehearsal.”

I resisted the urge to smile. We had nothing going on for at least two weeks. But I wouldn’t say that. Mom, being not-so attentive, assumed I had told her about rehearsals and she had simply forgotten.

She was about to leave when I had to ask, “How did you know?”

“You parked down the block yesterday. This morning, your car is right in front of the house.” 

Shit! That was stupid of me. But Vega had me distracted…

She was about to close the door then said, “I’m taking a shower then I have to go back out for a while. I’ll probably be back late.”

“Yeah, okay. See ya!” I snarked as my head hit the pillow. Sparring with Mom helped take the edge off that horrible, sexy dream. Yes, it was sexy right up to the end. That last part… Ugh! No way. Beck suggested that once and I made a point of the fact that I would in no way, shape or form do anything that disgusting. And I do mean I made a point…

As I was starting to doze off again, I started to remember the night before. The party, then…

The cause of my dream…Tori Vega! Tori Vega kissing Courtney Van Cleef and later eating her out. And still later, doing coke before they had sex again. 

Worst of all, I was caught watching!

“Oooh GOD!” I moaned loudly.

“What?” filtered through the door. I threw one of my pillows at said door.

I buried my head in the remaining pillow, desiring the oblivion of sleep. I really didn’t want to have to deal with what happened last night. Not yet. 

Not ever.

After nearly a half-hour of fruitlessly trying to fall back to sleep, I admitted that part of the problem was I was turned on again by the memories. Jee-zus! What the hell was wrong with me? I got turned on by Vega having sex with another girl! 

Then I tried to rationalize it. I wasn’t turned on by Vega. I was turned on by Courtney. That had to be it.

So, giving in, I fingered myself to get off. I tried to picture that young blonde cutie with the sexy glasses but the image in my mind kept returning to that irritating brunette. She also looked sexy when she wore her glasses.

Goddammit!

Still, I continued to frig myself, hoping to get off and fall asleep afterwards.

Of course, that didn’t happen. I mean, I did get off but I didn’t fall asleep. Much as I tried to shut it down, my brain would not stop.

Another half hour and I got up. I took a shower, threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt (dark, of course) and went down the back stairs to the kitchen. Passing by the living room, I was relieved to find that Mom really was out. My brother was with our father and our step-mother, a blonde bimbo who had as little in her head as a gold fish floating around his bowl.

Oh, and that damned yappy, little dog.

My brother loved all that though. If Dad was interested, he’d move there in a heartbeat. But Dad was merely fulfilling the familial obligations after the divorce.

It was often hard to know if anyone was in the house. The place was a rambling old Victorian. I loved it. It had a slightly Gothic air to it and there were all sorts of nooks and crannies I used to hide in when I was younger – mainly to get away from the arguments my parents had all too regularly before the divorce.

The bedrooms were on the second floor and one thing Dad did right was increase the number of bathrooms. Both my brother and I have our own full bathrooms (at the expense of a fifth bedroom that was once between our rooms). The main floor had a large living room, a slightly (only slightly) smaller dining room, a good-sized family/TV room, a large kitchen with a separate breakfast area leading to the sliding doors that opened onto the deck and the back yard which sloped down the hill as did the street in front of the house. Surrounded by the deck, there was the in-ground swimming pool, a Jacuzzi and the expansive yard. All enclosed by a high fence giving us plenty of privacy.

Anyway, at least it was quiet. I dumped out the decaffeinated crap my mom drank and made real coffee. As I waited for the pot to fill, I grabbed my coffee mug from the dishwasher, poured in some OJ then took a couple of aspirin, swallowing the tablets with a big gulp of juice.

Did I mention how crappy I felt? Considering I had two beers and only about a half cup of punch, I was amazed I felt this bad. I’m no light-weight when it comes to alcohol but last night was nothing. What little I drank shouldn’t have affected me like this.

Unless there was more in the punch than Everclear and high-octane rum… 

That thought caused me to mutter, “Bastards.”

The coffee was finally finished. I drained the last of the orange juice and filled the mug with my fuel then doctored it to the flavor I wanted. The first few swallows sat in my gut like a lump.

Another reason I hate hangovers. When I’ve been drinking the night before, coffee, at best, just sloshes around in my stomach. At worst, it makes me even more nauseated. Today was a couple of steps down from the best case morning-after scenario towards the leaning-over-the-bowl-puking-my-guts-out.

I walked toward the living room and turned on the TV. I took another sip of coffee and let if plummet down my throat.

I surfed the cable channels and found nothing on. I ended up on TeenNick and left that on for the background noise as I laid my head back on the couch with my eyes closed.

A voice from the show penetrated the haze and I quickly looked up. God! What the hell kind of cruel joke was the universe playing on me? On the screen was that insipid old show, Zoey 101. 

That was bad enough but to compound the issue, one of the girls in the cast looked like a young Tori Vega! I couldn’t get away from her!

Unconsciously, I imitated Seinfeld when I muttered a terse, “Vega!”

I switched to Animal Planet hoping for predators and prey. Of course not. Some show about adorable kittens. Cat would be in heaven – if she wasn’t already watching it.

More surfing and I found a gangster movie on Turner Classics. Looked like some cheap B movie but it had guns and death and all that’s good in life.

I laid my head back again, absently watching the TV through slitted eyes.

Just as I was about to doze off, the doorbell sounded.

“DAMN IT!” I yelled. I decided to ignore it when it rang again. Twice.

Ready to scissor whoever was there, I jerked the door open.

JESUS CHRIST! Why?!?

Instead of screaming my frustration, I simply said, “Vega.”

With a small, smart-ass smile, Vega nodded, “Correct.”

Then she pushed past me and headed into the living room, dropping her bag near the antique coat rack inside the door. 

I stared after her, dumbfounded. That was my line. And my entrance.

I was too irritated to worry about what had happened the night before. For the moment. Then I hurried to catch up.

She had already headed down the hallway to the back of the house and on into the kitchen. “Ooo, coffee!”

She grabbed a mug off the small coffee cup tree and poured her own. I topped off mine as Vega walked behind me, rubbing against me unnecessarily while she went for the sugar bowl.

“Damn it, Vega!” There was plenty of room between the counter and the kitchen island for her to pass without touching me at all.

“Sorry Jade,” was her reply in a totally believable voice. Believable if I was Cat. 

“Why are you here?” Vega just smiled as she sat at the kitchen table, gazing out at the pool.  
“Vega?” 

Turning to me, she said, “You look a little…hung-over, Jade. Must’ve had fun last night. Or you drank the punch. I see. Guess no one told you to stay away from it.”

I waved her friendly chatter off. I wanted answers. But I was also worried about her catching me watching.

“Here,” Vega said, holding out her hand. In the palm was a small pill. “It’s Percocet. You’ll feel a lot better.”

As I’ve said many times, I don’t do drugs. Well, not too often. Last night at the party, I would’ve refused anything. I’m that way at any party. Too easy to lose control or have someone try to take control. 

Like that damned punch…

When I do indulge, I’ll smoke – by myself if I just want a buzz or with close friends who I trust. This means Beck, Andre and/or Cat. I have taken other narcs from time to time but very rarely. 

I tried mushrooms with Beck and we ended up laughing hysterically for… I have absolutely no idea how long we laughed. I know I was having trouble inhaling oxygen and, when my head was hanging down, tears literally poured from my eyes to the carpet in his trailer. When we started to calm down, if we glanced at the other, the laughter would return.

It was an interesting experience but not one I’m in a hurry to duplicate. And never one for a party or a concert.

At parties, if I know and trust the people there, I may try some X or rufinol. Coke can be…interesting but, for the money, the buzz wears off too quickly, leaving you wanting more until you realize it’s daylight and you haven’t slept in over twenty-four hours.

So, there I was staring at the little pill in Vega’s hand. I was about to slap her hand away and send the pill flying. But my head and stomach were bothering me enough and I could barely stomach the coffee so I popped the pill with a gulp of coffee. 

Pretty soon, I was feeling much better. 

“So Jade, did you enjoy the show last night?”

Oh my God! Here it was. My sphincter tightened and my guts shriveled up into a tight ball of dread. I sat there staring at her. I had nothing to say.

“Courtney and I were hoping you might join us,” Vega added.

Then the words I heard last night finally processed through my still-fuzzy brain:

Courtney asked, “You think Jade is still watching us?”

“I know she is.”

“Good. She is so fucking hot! Think she’ll finally crawl through that window.”

“I hope so.”

“Me too!” 

They knew I was watching all along! Which I knew. Then the revelation I missed last night. That they wanted me to join them!

“After you watched us in the kitchen, I wondered if you were interested. Then when we saw you in the tree, I was sure you’d climb in the window and we could all enjoy ourselves.”

“Huh? Wha…?” I was still trying to wrap my head around the conversation from last night. Now I find out they knew I was watching them make out in the pantry too! “Vega, what the hell…?”

“Jade, I’ll spell it out for you. You’re hot. You’re the hottest girl at Hollywood Arts. I’ve been wanting you since I started there. Why the hell do you think I put up with all your crap?”

“But you’re… You…” God, my brain wouldn’t work. I couldn’t put two words together that made sense. All I knew was I was feeling warm and parts of me were…

I shook my head, “You’re straight! And the coke…? The sex…? I mean you’re Tori Vega. You’re the girl-next-door of the school!”

Vega smiled slyly. “I’m an actress, remember?” 

I shook my head again. This was unbelievable. Like a Twilight Zone or an episode of that new CW show Through A Glass Darkly.

“So you and Courtney are…lovers?”

“Well, we have sex.”

“And you do drugs?”

“A little coke now and then. Some speed, pot and… I even smoked opium once or twice.” She paused and got a faraway look in her eyes, “That was…weird.

“Hey! You want some coke? Courtney gave me some of her stash last night… Well, early this morning actually. Anyway, she gave me some for, uh, for services rendered.” She smiled at the last comment.

“Services?”

Tori licked her lower lip seductively as she nodded slightly.

“You, um… You trade sex for drugs?”

“Only if I can’t afford ‘em. And only if the chick dealing is at least moderately attractive.”

I finally sank into a chair across the table from Vega. This is getting weirder and weirder. “What if it’s a guy? Dealing, that is?”

“I’ve blown a couple of guys for coke or weed. Thank God, my allowance is usually enough to cover what I want when I want to indulge. All in all, I prefer the ladies…”

“You’re gay?!?” I asked, practically yelling the question.

“More or less.” With a wicked gleam in her eye, she added, “Well, more actually.”

God help me, I wish I had some drugs to trade for…

Vega’s chipper voice interrupted my thoughts. “So Jade, you want some coke? This is the best I’ve had in years. Well, since I was at Sherwood.” She laughed, “That place makes DeGrassi High look like Head of the Class.”

I must’ve nodded. Vega pulled out a small, glassine envelope like you get stamps in at the post office. It appeared as if by magic from her cleavage. She tapped some of the white powder onto the glass table top. “Got a razor blade?”

“Uh… Yeah, I think so…”

I went to the utility drawer and finally found a pack of replacement blades for a box cutter I haven’t seen in years. I handed Vega the trapezoidal-shaped stainless steel with the cutting edge running on the long side.

“Thanks,” Vega said, taking it from me, careful not to catch the razor-sharp edge. She began to mince the clumped crystals then slowly drew the pile into four roughly equal, parallel lines. And, as the night before, she pulled a five dollar bill out and rolled it tightly and handed it to me.

“Uh, no… You go ahead.”

Vega smiled, saying, “Aah, ever the gracious hostess…”

Tucking some hair behind her ear, Tori leaned over and I watched a line disappear as she sucked it up the makeshift straw and into her nose. Her head reared back, the brown hair flying, as she snorted and shook her head. “JEEZUSSS!!!”

Tori sniffed a couple of times and handed over the bill. Then she snorted once more.

Narrowing my eyes at her, I grabbed the rolled up bill and snorted up a line.

HOLY CHRIST!

This shit hit me and hit me hard! The rush was in-fucking-credible! 

“Toldja it was good shit,” Vega said, grabbing the bill to snort her second line. Again, she held her nose, threw her head back, snorting loudly.

“Vega! Do you have to snort like that? You sound like a wild boar!”

She stuck her tongue out at me. “Is that gratitude for turning you on?”

Turning me on? I wasn’t… She didn’t turn me on… I wasn’t…

Oh! She meant the coke. 

Taking the bill back, I did the next line in my other nostril. Trying Vega’s method, I pinched my nose as soon as I cleaned the line then threw my head back and sniffed. It wasn’t a snort – I hate those! – but it was louder than I wanted. 

I got still another huge rush. My whole body was tingling. I haven’t been wired like this in a while…

I shook my head, trying to focus on the conversation even as my head was filled with millions of thoughts zipping around at light speed. “Okay, Vega… The ‘I’m an actress’ comment? Not good enough! I’ve seen you at parties and you drink maybe a cup of punch but that’s it. And I’ve never seen you drink a beer or anything harder, much less weed or coke or… How did I not see any of this? Why not?”

“You want to know why?”

“Of course,” I replied.

“Okay but when I get wired like this, I’ll talk your ear off.”

“When we get to TMI, I’ll shut you up,” I promised.

“Alright. Well ever since I was little, Trina has been… Well, you know. I was always the good daughter and never got in trouble. I got good grades and was the apple in everybody’s eye. When I started my freshman year at Sherman, Trina was grounded. She needed a favor. I was to go to a friend of her’s and give the girl some money. She’d give me a package to drop off at another friend’s house.

“I agreed. Trina gave me the money and directions. I rode my bike to the first house, gave the girl there the money and she gave me a small paper bag. She shoved it into my jacket and sent me on my way. At the other house, the girl invited me in but I said no and handed her the bag. From there I went to my friend’s house.”

Tori smiled and went on, “The next week, Trina was still in trouble and I did her run again. This time, I was curious and stuck around. The bag had pot in it. The girls were waiting for it to party. I got high for the first time that night. It wasn’t that big a deal and I took off after a while.”

I nodded. The first time I smoked, it didn’t seem to do anything. But the second time, I got buzzed almost immediately. That’s when I learned why it’s so much fun.

“Trina did something else stupid that next week and I made the run for her again. The girls got me high again and this time I really got off on it.” 

Vega continued on but on a different subject – the coke again. “You ever watch science fiction when you’re high? Really cool… Oh yeah… Later, I realized that I could get away with a lot. With Trina as a base for comparison, I was the ideal daughter.”

I snorted in derision while cocking my eyebrow. And no, I’m not a hypocrite!

“You know Jade, when you quirk your eyebrow ring, it’s really sexy. Anyway, perfect example: Trina stole a date from me. A guy called me on my cell phone and she answered and hijacked my date. I grabbed my dad’s new tripod she was using and tried to beat her with it. Dad came in and got on my case for using his new tripod. If Trina had done the same, she’d’ve been in trouble for trying to hit me.

“But before that, when I started at Sherman, I realized I was bi. And not just bi but mainly lesbian. If you had to put a percentage on it, I guess I’m eighty-five or ninety percent gay. Maybe even more.”

“And the guys you dated?” I asked.

“I do like a little cock from time to time. Dan and I broke up when I was still at Sherman ‘cuz we just didn’t sync that well. The time with Cat and him? I was a little buzzed and I let my emotions get out of hand. I actually think I was more jealous of Dan than Cat. Steven… You know what a jerk he was – cheating with Carly Shay.

“Now that’s one little northern chick I’d love to see again…” she added.

“Back to the story,” I prompted. Although I have to admit that Carly was a cutie.

“That’s when I first got together with Cat. Right after the party where we exposed him..”

“Wait! You and Cat? What… Was it only one time or…”

“We’ve gotten together a few times. But she’s more into my sister than me.”

“Wait! Cat and…Trina?!?” I interrupted again. “For how long? And…?”

I realized we were both speaking fast. And loose. The subject of the conversation kept bouncing around too. Coke can do that to you. Especially when it has the kick this shit did.

“Anyway, I got to liking the two sides of me. It was fun and it was a challenge. The good daughter who has never been in trouble and gets good grades and actually has talent. And the bad girl who drinks, does drugs and seduces other girls – with the occasional boy thrown in. Sorta like a Jekyll/Hyde thing but without the anger and the ugly and… Hey, I’m Jyde!”

“Jade?!?” I asked harshly.

“No. Not Jade. Jyde, Jade…” 

And she started to laugh. Her word play amused the hell out of her. And pissed me off. Not to mention I didn’t quite get it. God, this girl was confusing the hell out of me!

I slapped my hand on the table and she quickly slowed to giggles. “Sorry Jade. That was just too funny.”

“Yeah, in Cat’s universe!”

“Ah, that’s not fair. Cat’s really very sweet and clever. There’s more to her than she lets on to the world.”

“Another Jekyll/Hyde?”

“Yeah, sort of. You’ll see…”

I thought about what had been said over the past couple of minutes. It wasn’t easy. Like our conversation, my brain was flying all over the place. But something had been bothering me that I couldn’t put my finger on it. And suddenly it came to me.

“So Vega, I’m just another conquest then? Just another notch on your belt?”

She looked at me with a strange look in her eye. “Only if that’s what you want.”

Man… This shit, the coke and Vega’s revelations, really got to me. I got up and started to pace the kitchen. Then I walked out onto the patio, needing air. 

It was a hot day! I had no idea. And the pool looked sooo good. I wanted to just fall into the blue…

Yeah, I know the water itself wasn’t blue. The pool was painted blue. Still… Shut the hell up! 

I was buzzing like a high tension wire!

I almost jumped when I felt a hand on my back. Vega! She followed me out onto the patio. I don’t know why I was surprised. I would’ve done the same thing if roles were reversed.

“Hey, you okay?”

There she goes again, being all sweet and…

With a sigh, I stopped and turned to her. “I’m… Vega, I don’t know how to… How did I not see this side of you? I’ve been watching for something to hold over…” I just stopped and shook my head. I was fucking buzzing like a transformer!

She smiled knowingly, “I know. I made sure you didn’t see this side of me until I was ready. Until I thought you were ready. As you can tell, I’m pretty good at keeping my…other self under cover.”

“So why tell me about this now? Why tell me at all? You know I could destroy you with this.”

“But you won’t. You like what you saw. What you see. You like seeing that I have a dark side… No, I have a wild side.” The sincerity in her eyes, mixed with a wicked touch of humor, was mesmerizing. I fell into her eyes as I almost fell into my pool.

Vega blinked and smiled shyly. She glanced over at the pool and then said, “Whew, its hot today. Mind if I use the pool?”

Before I could say anything, she kicked off her sandals then started walking down the length of the poolside deck. I finally noticed that she had let her hair grow long again. At the end of our junior year, she had trimmed it until it was down just past her shoulder blades. Not that I noticed. Now those soft locks hung down to the middle of her back, swaying back and forth as she strutted down the deck.

I continued to watch her walk away and saw as she pulled her t-shirt off and tossed it aside. Her sexy, bare back showed she hadn’t bothered with a bra. All she had on were her short jean shorts with those long, shapely legs…

Wait! Her sexy back?!? Long, shapely legs?!?

Even as I railed at myself internally, those shorts hit the cement apron. And she didn’t even miss a step. Her tight, dimpled ass was now holding my gaze. 

She turned at the diving board and smiled. This…goddess…demoness… Whatever… She stood there as I stared, taking in all of her beautiful, fully tanned, bare body. From that exquisite face to her beautiful firm breasts and down to her carefully trimmed thatch of fur.

Then she smiled sweetly, waved with her fingertips and bounced on the end of the board before she sliced into the water. Staying beneath the surface, she swam the length of the pool back towards me. God help me, it was so sexy… That sleek form sliding through the water towards me… Her long hair fanning out behind her…

Breaking the surface, her brown hair slicked back from her face, she smiled, “C’mon in. The water is fine!”

As if in a trance, I pulled off my shirt and shorts. I used the steps to slowly walk into the water then swam towards Vega, my head still above the surface. 

The day just kept getting weirder and weirder. I never skinny-dipped, even with Beck. And I did just about everything with him when we were a couple. And a few times after we broke up.

But it felt fine to be in the pool naked with Vega. So I swam a few circuits of the pool then Vega started to splash me. I returned in kind and we had an old-fashioned splash fight in the pool. 

Well, as old-fashioned as you can get when both parties are naked as the day they were born.

We also took turns dunking each other. I held her down longer than she did me both times I was able to get her under the surface. 

Why? Well, simple – it was still Vega and she still irked the hell out of me so I got back. I would never really hurt her but I didn’t, and don’t, mind scaring her.

Some water got in my eye and I spun around. When I turned back to Vega, she was gone. As I looked around for her, I suddenly rose in the pool as she came under me and lifted me out of the water. For a long moment, I was sitting on her shoulders and…her silky hair was pressed into my mound. It felt good…

The bitch flipped backwards and I fell off her down into the deep end. She dove after me and began to tickle me under water. I twisted and squirmed to get away and ended up swallowing what felt like about half the pool.

Coming to the surface, I coughed up water… Alright, it wasn’t half the pool but still enough.

Suddenly Vega’s arms were around me and she was pressing into my diaphragm, forcing the air and some more water from my lungs. She let me go and I hung on the side of the pool, trying to catch my breath. Vega came up next to me, her hand caressing my bare back, saying, “Jade, I’m sorry. I got carried away and…”

“You almost drowned me!” I retorted angrily. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw such a sad expression on her face, I actually felt bad for her. Damn, drugs fuck with you.

“Its okay, Vega. I guess we both got a little carried away. But I’ve had enough of the pool for now.”

Vega’s face lit up and her hand slid down towards my ass as she suggested, “How ‘bout the Jacuzzi?” 

I nodded and began to heave myself out of the pool. Vega gave me a helping hand by groping my ass. And I missed her hand when I got up and out of her reach.

Walking across the deck, I turned on the Jacuzzi jets, naturally leaving the heater turned off. She dared to wolf-whistle at me and said, “You have a really nice ass, Jade.”

I actually blushed but my back was still turned to her so she didn’t see that.

“C’mon, let’s make witch soup,” she said.

“You remember that?” I asked.

“Of course. I haven’t forgotten anything about you since I started at HA.”

Part of me wanted to be creeped out at the stalkery comment. Part of me wanted to be mad that this girl was apparently so fixated on me. But a bigger part of me was flattered.

As I settled into the water, Tori pulled a small, thin wooden box and a Bic lighter from her shorts. Then she stepped into the Jacuzzi and sat right next to me, our thighs pressing together lightly.

The dugout had a sliding lid along the shorter, narrow side. In a small ‘silo’ was a slender brass tube that popped up on a spring in the base of the hollow. She pulled the pinch hitter out and slid the lid the other way to expose a larger reservoir – the dugout which looked to be full of weed. 

Pushing in the larger end of the tube, she twisted it, forcing some weed into the end. She then put the smaller end to her lips and flicked the disposable lighter.

She inhaled deeply and held the smoke before exhaling a large cloud. She filled the wide end of the tube again and handed it and the lighter to me. I flamed it and sucked the sweet smoke deep into my lungs, holding it as long as I could before I finally let it out.

“Holy… Vega, you get this from Courtney too?”

“Nah,” she shook her head. With a wicked, nasty smile, she said, “Trina got it for me.”

Trina? Did she trade… Whoa! Sex with her sister? Jeez… Then a part of my mind said to me, She’s plenty hot.

Yeah, if Trina can keep her ego at bay and her trap shut, she was kinda hot. The girl was actually very pretty and had a great figure. But she had a mouth that never stopped and her self-worth was hyper-inflated.

Then I realized Vega was saying something that I missed. “Huh?”

“I said, it’s called Shasta Blasta. The volcanic soil up in the Cascades is supposed to be good for the crop.”

Having heard that before – anyone remember Maui Wowie? – I just enjoyed the buzz. Along with the swim, this was helping take the edge off the coke.

Vega took another hit then refilled the hitter, handing me that and the Bic. I sparked her lighter, inhaled and again held it as long as I could. I exhaled and sat back against the side of the Jacuzzi after handing her the hitter and lighter.

In my stoned haze, I felt Vega turn my face to hers. She pressed her lips to mine, which were slightly open in surprise. Suddenly she blew into my mouth and I tasted the Blasta again.

I started to cough and Vega just sat back with a small smile. “What the hell, Vega?”

“What? You didn’t like my kiss?” 

“No… I mean…” I realized that her arm was around my shoulders and that hand reached up and cupped the back of my head gently.

“How ‘bout this one?”

Instead of pot smoke, this time her tongue slid into my mouth. I was stunned for a moment and didn’t respond.

Yeah, I know, I shoulda seen it coming, given what I saw last night and what she had said then and earlier in the morning. But my brain wasn’t fully in gear and…

And my tongue responded to hers even as I sucked on that supple intruder, holding in between my lips as I toyed with it. Then I slipped my tongue into her mouth. We continued this erotic give and take for a while.

But part of me was screaming, I’m not into girls! I don’t do girly sex! And I don’t. Well, except Cat - that’s just harmless teenage experimentation where we only got to second base anyway. And those few times with the gym coach - I wanted to get out of running laps and I didn’t have a doctor’s note. My dad’s new wife doesn’t count – she was trying to get on my good side (hint to bottle-blonde bimbo: I don’t have one). Or when I convinced Tilda to up our group’s grade in her film class - our short movie was embarrassingly horrible. The time I made out with those two Karoake Dokey skanks at a Northridge party – the last time I was really drunk at a party. And I definitely don’t count that time with Trina when we had to rehearse for a play – it was the only way to shut her up!

Vega was still holding my head as we kissed but her other hand was sliding under the bubbles to touch me. Everywhere she touched, I shivered. And she was only stroking my stomach and my thighs. 

Slowly her hand slid up and cupped one of my boobs, her thumb beginning to flick back and forth across my already hard nipple. This was causing me to pant into Vega’s mouth until she relented and sat back.

I sat there, my mouth hanging open, as I tried to catch my breath. Her hand resumed stroking my stomach as she looked me directly in the eyes.

“So?”

“So what?!?” I replied, frustrated arousal evident in my voice.

“So, you wanna fool around?” she asked, her eyebrow arched and her mouth forming the sexy little grin of hers. Yes, I said sexy. Of course I did. I mean, I was sitting naked in the Jacuzzi with another naked girl and sexy was the only word that fit. And she had just given me one of the best kisses of my life. 

“What the hell do you think we were doing?” I snarled, intentionally drawing her out.

Vega smiled again, her eyes actually twinkling, as she agreed. “Okay. Do you wanna fool around some more?”

“Um… Before I answer, you won’t want to do any bathroom stuff, will you?” I hated the nervous edge in my voice but I couldn’t control it.

“You mean like…potty games? Eew!!! Fuck no! That kinda thing is just disgusting. But, if you mean sharing the shower or tub… That’s really hot.”

I sighed in relief and Tori smiled, “Why? Did you think…?”

I shook my head. “No. I just… Well, I had a dream that…”

“Tell me.” So I told Tori Vega about my dream. She laughed and said, “Okay, I like most of that. But the only shower I want with you is with hot water and maybe some soap and lots of wet, naked skin.”

I actually smiled at that. It did indeed sound incredibly hot.

“So I guess that’s a yes?” she asked.

Instead of answering, I grabbed her head with both hands and pulled her to me, kissing her hard and thoroughly. I plundered her mouth with my tongue and she quickly upped her game to reciprocate.

Again her hand was on my tit. Actually both hands on both tits. And it felt…incredible!

Then her mouth moved again and suddenly she was sucking on my left breast! Her mouth was hoovering the flesh as her tongue stroked and tickled my hard nubbin. Her other hand was still toying with my right mound. Then her mouth moved over there.

Did I mention she was submerged to do this? The girl had phenomenal lung capacity – she took the time to get me close to an orgasm just by sucking both of my nipples without coming up for air.

As I watched her move from tit to tit, her hair again fanned out and flowed with the motion of her head and the counter-currents of the bubbling water. God, that was so hot! Combined with her tongue on my nipple, I was ready to explode.

I’m sure she sensed this – or maybe she just needed oxygen. She came up, sucked in a lungful of air and kissed me. This was more tender than my kiss but, I have to admit, there was something to be said for soft, wet kisses.

She pulled back again and again I’m like Really? 

With a smirk, she inhaled deeply and sank into the frothy water. Hands pried my knees apart and I felt her lips on my nether lips. Then I felt the oddest sensation – air being blown into me! 

I jumped and Vega surfaced with a big smart-ass smile. “Didn’t expect that, did you?”

“No! No one expects that! What the hell…”

Kissing is a very effective way to shut someone up. I learned that with Trina. Just never expected the other, much hotter Vega to use that on me.

As we kissed, our tongues alternately dancing and dueling, Vega hoisted me onto the edge of the Jacuzzi. Then she slowly kissed her way down my body, making me shiver in the hot sun.

When she reached her goal, her tongue went to work. It was everywhere on and in my pussy. The girl was unbelievable! She knew how to eat out another girl. And then some.

Vega’s tongue danced from my clit down through my lower lips and across my perineum. Then back up where she began to tongue me furiously. That supple muscle pistoned in and out of my wetness even as she used her thumb to toy with my erect clitoris.

As I was approaching my climax, the bitch pulled back. I glared down at her and saw a strand of my cum mixed with her saliva. It bridged the very short distance between my mound and her mouth. 

“Are you ready to cum for me, Jadey?”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Then I guess you don’t want to cum?”

I know my eyes flashed angrily but she just smiled teasingly before she resumed giving me head. 

That interval had caused me to slide off the backside of the orgasm wave. It took her some time to get me back there. But it was a helluva ride. (I later found out she did that on purpose. She claims it makes the real climax more intense.)

Her tongue was fucking me with a wild, irregular rhythm and I knew it wouldn’t be long. 

Crying out, I wrapped my legs around her head and felt myself tighten up on her tongue. Then I felt the real orgasm hit and my body went rigid before I crested and fell back on the patio.

When I opened my eyes, Tori was sitting next to me, My eyes became fixed on a clear drop of water dangling from one nipple. When it fell to her tanned thigh, joining the moisture already there. I looked up and saw Vega holding her tongue between her thumb and forefinger. “Ah fin oo spain ih…”

My brows knit together as I tried to translate the mush from her mouth. Matching her actions to her mumblings I finally figured it out.

Oh! I sprained her tongue! Ha! That’s awesome! That’s one way to shut Vega up. And I think it would have to be my favorite.

Then I felt sorry for her, after all, that tongue did wonders for me. I leaned up, kissing the tip of her tongue gently where it poked out between her fingers.

“Ooo… That’s better,” she said before she pulled me close for another kiss.

That tongue was definitely not sprained. Or strained. It was just fine…

Vega stood up and leaned over towards me, those small tits right in my face. A hand reached down and she pulled me up and into her arms. What is it with Vega and hugging?

Actually I’m not sure why I’m complaining. The feel of her wet, naked flesh against mine is kinda hot. Hell, it’s very hot. And what her tongue was doing in my ear was stoking the fire.

“Let’s go to bed,” she whispered before she licked my ear again. 

When the tip of that supple tongue slid into my ear, I managed to say, “O-o-oka-ay…”

Using a couple of towels, we quickly dried off. She grabbed her dugout and the lighter then our clothes before leading me inside. My own house.

As we entered the house, she stepped over to the kitchen table and asked, “Another toot?”

I shrugged. In for a penny…

We each did another line. And again: HOLY SHIT!!!

Vega ran her finger across the remains and slid it across her gum. Then she ran her finger across the table top again and reached towards me. I opened my mouth and she ran the dregs across my upper gum, leaving a tingly, numb sensation.

Then that gorgeous, naked body leaned over and my eyes almost bugged out when I saw her lick the last of the white powder from the glass. Then she pulled me to her and that coked-up tongue slipped into my mouth, sharing the drug. My tongue tingled as the remnants of the coke dissolved.

Tori held up the small envelope and saw there was still over half what she brought. “We’ll save this for later…”

Then she took my hand and said, “Wanna show me your bedroom?”

Between the coke, the weed and the perc, not to mention the incredible orgasm by the pool, my mind was whirling like the twister in The Wizard of Oz – all sorts of solid images but they came and went like the stuff around Dorothy’s farm house.

Holding Tori’s hand, I led her up the back stairs to my room. As she stood in my room, taking in all my oddities, I saw something I suddenly wanted more than anything in the entire world. 

Something came over me and I knocked our clothes out of her hands then grabbed her, pulling her to me. The kiss was a raw, lip-bruising and passionate assault as my tongue plundered her mouth.

As we kissed, I force-walked her back to my bed. It’s a king-sized bed with posts at all four corners. At the time, my thoughts were too chaotic to consider the possibilities.

I broke the kiss and pushed her back onto the bed. She squeaked as she fell and I have to admit, it sounded cute. And I don’t do cute!

Tori scooted back and, before she could say anything, I fell on her, kissing her to shut her up. Biting her ear and tasting the warm skin trapped between my teeth, I pulled and she squealed. Then I whispered, “I know what I want and I’m taking it!”

Screw foreplay! I thought as I quickly crawled down her body until I was between her legs. Pulling them apart, I saw her core. It was wet and I knew it wasn’t just from the pool or the Jacuzzi.

I have to admit, for a moment, once she opened before my eyes, I was mesmerized. Tori Vega’s pussy was quite likely the most perfect human organ, or organs, I ever laid my eyes on. That slowed me a bit.

Moving closer, I could feel the heat from her arousal on my face. Then I pressed my lips to hers and simply kissed that lovely mound. Then my tongue slid out and I began to French kiss her netherlips.

The wetness on my mouth and tongue was definitely not water. It was the salty-sweet nectar coming from Tori. In seconds, my tongue was practically swimming in it within her as I continued my ‘forbidden’ kiss.

A flash of what had to be the coke went through me and I suddenly wasn’t content to just taste her. I wanted her to cum. To cum like she never had before.

With wild abandon, my lips, tongue and teeth came into play. There was no plan of attack, I just licked, sucked, kissed and chewed on Tori Vega. I followed no pattern and no rhythm. I sped up and slowed down. I licked, then sucked. Sucked then bit. Bit and tongued. Fucked and licked her core.

Within only a few minutes of my random assault, Tori was thrashing and moaning on the bed. Her hand slid down, lacing through my hair and pressing my mouth to her sex. To prove I was still in control, I started to pull back. That hand took control and twisted in my hair, forcing my mouth back to her now-drenched pussy.

She came shortly after that, her cum drenching my face and flowing into my mouth. I didn’t relent though. I continued to ravish her. I was having so much fun pleasuring/torturing her, I didn’t want to stop.

Soon, Tori came again. This time she screamed as her body spasmed. Her hips bounced up and down, almost throwing me off. But I maintained my intimate contact with her labia as I continued to lick and suck and chew.

Her body lay limp as I continued but I knew it was only a momentary sensory overload. I hoped.

It was. When I finally sucked in her clit, finally concentrating on that little nubbin for the first time, she squealed and began to move again. Before long I had her cumming a third time. This time, her legs clamped around my skull as she screamed my name.

“JAAAADDDDEEEE!!!”

After a long, scary moment of intense pressure on my skull, Tori’s legs released me. I looked down at her red, ravaged, oh-so wet pussy and smiled.

Then I saw the growing wet spot beneath her and smiled even more.

I slowly kissed my way up her torso and then kissed her softly on her mouth, which hung partly open. I slid my tongue in and, even in her stupor, she tasted herself as she sucked on my tongue.

After several minutes, she finally opened her eyes. Looking at me, she smiled. I returned the smile. 

And in my case, it was a real smile. I finally had to admit I liked, and still like, Tori Vega.

And it wasn’t just the sex. That was just ninety percent of it… 

Or so I tried to rationalize.

Seriously, I stared at her lust-glazed eyes and wanted to stare into them forever.

Tori started to giggle. I was irritated and snarled, “What?!?”

“Your face is wet.”

“Who’s fault is that?”

“Yours. You made me cum.

“Oh, and your hair is wet too!”

She was right, the tips of my hair were wet. I sniffed and smelled Tori. Then I realized, when her cum soaked my bed, it soaked the hair hanging near my face. Surprisingly, even to me, I didn’t mind so much.

We kissed again then Tori got up. She started to move and it was like watching a new-born colt on their shaky legs for the first time. She rummaged through our pile of clothes and came back with her dugout and lighter. 

I was laying back on my bed, off to the side to avoid our marked territory. Tori saw the spot and smiled apologetically. I smiled back and said, “Guess who has to wash my sheets?”

She stuck her tongue out as she lay next to me and handed me the hitter. We each took several hits of Shasta Blasta.

Lying there with this beautiful woman in my arms, I was content. I was still horny but aren’t all teenagers? For the moment though, I was content to just lay there feeling her bare flesh pressed to me as she began to snore lightly against my chest.

And before long, that soft drone against my flesh soothed me and I soon joined her in dreamland. This time my dreams were again full of naked Tori Vegas romping around my house. But, unlike the night before, these were exciting, wonderful, blissful images…


End file.
